Shooting Stars
by ItsAmanda13
Summary: Hinata hates how everyone calls her weak. She want's her friends to believe in her. What happens if her father sets up a arranged marriage for her? And the man she's to marry lives three days way from home?   HinaGaar  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Shooting Stars**

**Summery: Hinata hates how everyone calls her weak. She want's her friends to believe in her. What happens if her father sets up a arranged marriage for her? And the man she's to marry lives three days way from home?**

**AU:**** Hello everyone this is my third story I deleted my second. I hope you enjoy run away star. I enjoyed writing these story's thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing a Disclaimer. Too bad I didn't though. : (**

**Couple:**

**HinataxGaara**

**AU: lets start the story now.**

**2121212121212121**

Hinata just got done with training and was on the way home when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Sakura and Ino walking her way. She sighed not in the mood to talk to her two friends.

"Hey Hinata wait up!" Ino yelled finally catching up with Hinata.

"Yes?" Hinata asked turning around to see Ino and Sakura smiling at each other.

"How about we all go train together?" The pink hair girl asked.

"Sorry just got done training with Kiba and Shino." 'I hate everyone asking me to train with them as if they can't find someone else.' Hinata though.

"Oh ok we just thought we'd offer to help you get stronger and stuff." Ino said. Hinata felt tears prickle in the back of her eyes think how even those two are stronger then her. But she made herself not cry in front of them.

"I'm fine I don't need you two to help me with my training I'm just fine by myself." She said walking away. Before she could get away she heard Sakura whisper to Ino.

"What's her problem we just wonted to help."

"She's so weird." Ino commented and they walked the other direction.

The Hyuga home

Once Hinata got to her room she locked the door and started crying. 'I hate everyone for calling me weak. No one understands me the just think I'm a little toy.' She thought to herself.

After she was out of tears he went to the mirror in her room and cleaned herself up. She heard a knock but didn't care at the moment so she just ignored it.

"Hinata-sama Open this door!" Neji yelled through it. She got up walked to the door and opened it. His anger slipped away when he saw That Hinata has been crying.

"Yes, Neji-niisan what is it?" She asked.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a worried tone.

Hinata gave him a sad smile "Its nothing to worry about. Now what is it you need?" I asked a again.

"I don't believe you but I'll find out later, as for right now your father wants to see you." He said.

"Hai." Hinata said following Neji out.

**In the office**

"Hinata good for you to come." Her father said.

"What is it you with for father?" Hinata said looking her father in the eye.

"You are to marry Sabaku no. Gaara from the sand." her father said. Hinata's eyes grow wide as she looked at her father.

"But, father Kazakaga-sama lives in the sand and that means leaving." Hinata tried to protest. 'no shit Hinata he just said that!' she yelled in her head

"I understand that and I'm having Hanabi take your place as heir. As for the you leaving part, It will be better for you to be in a different village." Haishi said, Hinata know that she didn't have a chose.

"I understand father." She nodded her head.

"Temari and Kankuro will be here in two days to pick you up. Gaara had a lot of paper work to do so you'll see him when you get there understood?" Hinata nodded "You are dismissed." After that Hinata left up to her room to think.

**Hinata's room**

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama" She heard as she walked in to see the owner of the voice was Neji.

"It's not your felt Neji-niisan." Hinata said sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"I understand that but I'm sorry that your going to miss your chance with Naruto and I'm sorry that you have to leave." The dark haired girl looked over to the long hair boy.

"I already gave up on Naruto and as for the Leaving I would living any were other then this village." Neji looked at her shocked. "Don't you understand that no one likes me they all pity me?"

"That not…"

"Yes, it is. I'm the weak link of the bunch!" Hinata stated.

"Well just to tell you I'll miss you and I thought of you as a friend no more then a friend as a loved one." With that Neji left Her alone in her dreadful thoughts. She was crying again thanks to Neji, she was tired and she fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Imaging the happy life she always wonted.

**AU: did you like it I think it was pretty good for my first Gaara Hinata story. And don't worry Gaara will be in chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. OH and I'm sorry it's sooo Short!**

**Thanks for reading please joining us on chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shooting Stars**_

_**AN: OMG IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Please forgive me… **_

_**Any way I'm updating now that's all that matters. Ok let got to the Disclaimer so we can do the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Characters! ;( if I did it would be so much cooler!**_

_**76767676767676**_

_**Hinata POV**_

_I woke up with the worst head ack in the world. I rubbed my eyes to find they were wet. That's when I remembered what happened last night. I felt like crying all over again, but I told my self there was not point to. Its happening no matter how many tears I shed._

_I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. I got in the shower hoping to cool off some. _

_Once I was out and dressed I told my self to forget about what I was told and that I would have fun the next two days. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to find my little sister there._

"_Yes, Hanabi?" I asked her. Hoping she didn't give me even more bad news then I got the other day._

"_Father wanted me to tell you the sand siblings are coming now, And also that Gaara is coming to." She said. 'great just got up and my day sucks.'_

"_Thank you for telling me." I said and she nodded and did something I didn't expect she hugged me and I felt tears on my shirt. "Hanabi what's wrong?"_

"_I-I'm going… to… miss you…. Neechan…" She said in between tears._

"_Oh…Hanabi" I held her tight trying to hold back my tears as well._

"_Neechan…. Can… I… help… you pack.." I nodded and we walked into my room. My sister giggled and I looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't wear this stuff in the desert we need to go shopping come on." She grabbed my hand pulling me out while I tried to protest._

"_Hanabi where are you dragging…." Neji started but I grabbed him to, as Hanabi pulled us both down the street till we got to the shopping distract._

"_Neji-niisan when did you get there" Hanabi tilted her head and I laughed._

"_I dragged him along to if I have to suffer shopping he does to." I said and Hanabi laughed while Neji grunted. _

"_alright lets go" She said dragging us again._

_We where in like the 5th__ store me and Neji sighed as Hanabi walked around looking._

"_Don't you not like your sister picking your stuff? You never know what she picks." I thought about it._

"_It cant be as bad as that time she fix Tenten up when she wanted to get your attention." I saw him blush and I laughed._

"_What's so funny you two?" My sister asked walking up to us._

"_Nothing" Neji said giving me a glare that made me shut up._

"_Well ok then. Hinata I think we have enough clothing now we go home at you try them on." She said pulling us._

"_Why didn't we do that at the store." I asked._

"_Because you wouldn't let me get it if you saw what it was!" The younger Hyuga answered._

"_HANABI" I yelled as I tried the close on._

"_What?" She asked as if she did nothing wrong. Right then Neji walked in and got a nose bleed._

"_That's what you little piglet." I screeched. Trying to pick Neji up._

"_That just means you look hot enough to knock Neji out!" She said and I glared at her. "No need to be mad there all like that so get use to it before 7:30 and you'll be fine." I glared harder at her as Neji woke up._

"_Neji-niisan are you ok?" I said running up to him._

"_I disapprove of this outfit." Was all he said. And Hanabi laughed._

"_That means its perfect!" She jumped up and down and I couldn't help, but smile._

"_Fine I'll wear the Stuff you got me." I said._

"_NO YOU WILL NOT!" Neji yelled and Hanabi laughed harder._

"_HAHA Neji I win She's wearing it." I laughed as Neji and her got in a argument._

"_Ok.. You two shut it and help me pack my new stuff and a little of my old." I said._

"_But Neechan…" I cut her off._

"_I don't care, I'm doing it so you two will be quiet." I said and got out a suitcase._

_After we where done it was about 6pm so I kicked them out and got ready. I picked out a strapless tank top with fish nets over it. And then I pick a black pair of ninja pants. To top it off I put on a pear of Black heels. I put my hair down ( she had it up) and it was wavy. The I put on a little lip glosses. Once I was done I examined my self it was appropriate and it was cute._

_I was about to walk out when there was a tap on my window. I went up to it and opened it and Naruto popped in._

"_WOW Hinata you look hot!" He said and I blushed. _

"_Umm… Thanks Naruto-kan" I said wondering why he's here. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked._

"_Oh I heard about you. You know being forst(I know its wrong) into a marriage. And I wonted to get approval of who ever it is I don't wont my best friend having to suffer in life." I laughed at how serious he was._

"_HINATA THE SAND SIBLINGS ARE DOWN THE STREET!" Hanabi yelled from Down stairs_

"_The sand siblings what are they doing here?" Naruto ask. _

"_I'm to Marry Gaara of the Sand." I said, And watched as his eyes widened._

"_Really that's Great…. WAIT THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO LEAVE" He yelled and I nodded. He hugged me and I patted his head._

"_Naruto are you o..k?" I asked as there was a knock and I just told the person to come in while I comforted Naruto._

"_I was told to come get you by some little girl." A deep voice said. I lifted my head to see a red haired boy. "So Naruto what are you doing here?" The guy asked and by the way he addressed Naruto I'm guessing he's Gaara._

"_I can to make sure who ever Hinata-Chan married wasn't a bad person." He said._

"_And why are you hugging her?" He asked._

"_Oh I learned it was you and I didn't wont my best friend to leave." He said letting go and Gaara nodded._

"_I understand." He said "Hinata your Sister wants to see you before you leave, And so does Neji." Gaara stated walking out._

"_Well. I guess this is good bye. I'll try my best to get a mission to Suna so I can see you." he said giving me a hug good bye. _

"_Bye Naruto" I said as he left. I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs to see Hanabi and Neji at the bottom waiting._

"_Neechan I'm going to miss you!" Hanabi said Running up to me crying on my shirt for the second time today. I felt like crying to but I did my best to hold it in and only let one tear fall. _

_Neji came into are hug and I saw how said he was. "We'll Miss you Hinata-Sama." He said pulling Hanabi off me._

"_When can we visit?" Hanabi asked hopeful. Gaara walked over just in time to her the crying girls question._

"_Any time you father allows it." He said standing next to me._

"_Really?" Hanabi asked getting excited and Gaara nodded. "Thank you" She bowed and I smiled. _

"_We should get going." Gaara said to me._

"_ok." I nodded_

"_Bye Neechan I love you." I gave her a sad smile and gave a good bye hug along with Neji._

_As we got to the Hyuga gates there were two guards The older Sand Siblings and my father._

"_Hinata-Sama We of the Hyuga clan will miss you." He said his eyes sad. I gave him a quick hug._

"_Thank you father." He nodded his head and went off._

"_So Hinata welcome to the family." Temari said with a big smile and Kankuro Had the same one on._

_7676767676767676_

_**AU: that's the end I hope you liked it I'm not that good at goodbyes but I hope it was good enough.**_

_Please review and I'm open to any suggestions you have for me. _


	3. Chapter 3: The way to a new home!

**Shooting Stars Chapter 3! The way to a new home.**

**AN: Hello everyone I hope your not mad for my late update I was sick and couldn't even tip. But I'm going to try and right today and tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did : (**

74747474747474

**Hinata POV**

"Welcome to the Family Hinata" Temari said with a big smile and Kankuro's smile tied in second. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head.

"T-thanks" I said looking at the ground.

"Well lets get going, so you can see your new home!" Kankuro said still smiling. Gaara grunted and we started walking. Before we could even get to the gate Kiba Popped out.

"Hey Hina Where you going did you get a mission?" He asked, we stopping are walk.

"Umm n-no" I said not sure what to say to my long term teammate/Friend.

"Then where you heading with the sand siblings?" I didn't wont to tell him I was leaving because I know it would take forever to get away.

"She's going to the sand for a Sometime." Gaara said noticing my panic.

"WHAT? WHY?" I sighed Kiba just had to act like himself.

"Because her and my bro are getting married." Kankuro said as if it was nothing. Gaara shook his head and looked over at me but I was looking at Kiba waiting for him to freak out.

"WHAT?" Me and Gaara both Sighed knowing that this was going to be a while.

"Sorry Kiba we'd love to talk but I have to get back before someone destroys my village." 'smart move Gaara' I thought.

"B-but I don't understand." Kiba pouted and I really wonted to laugh but Temari and Kankuro beat me to it.

"S-sorry Kiba-Kun but we got to g-go so maybe some other time?" He looked at me with the puppy dog look and akamaru whined. I went up and hugged him. "Bye, tell Shino Bye for me." He nodded finally giving up.

"Can we go know?" Temari asked Kiba walked away and Gaara nodded.

We got to the gate right as Ino and Sakura were walking through and I sighed not wanting to talk to those two.

" Hey, Hinata Lets Train!" they exclaimed. I sighed, I hated those two. My eyes held sadness and anger as I looked at those two and I think Gaara saw.

"We have to go Sorry." And he started walking away pulling my arm. Ino and Sakura's Jaw fell when they saw that. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. But I did decided to be a little mean.

"Have A great time with your lonesome training girls." Kankuro and Temari Started laughing even Gaara gave a little chuckle. 'I don't think this is going to be half bad.' I thought.

"Good on Hinata didn't Know you where funny." Kankuro said and I smile.

"I j-just can't stand those two." I stated.

"I total agree there Such Bitches!" Temari said. I giggled at how she said it.

"HEY hurry up you two me and Gaara are like almost there and your still in Konoha!" Kankuro Yelled to us and we speed up, Jumping from tree top to tree top. Till we finally got there and I walked next to Gaara. So I could tell him thanks.

"Umm G-Gaara thanks for back there." he looked down at me and I looked at the ground.

"It was nothing Hinata." He said in a emotionless voice. And I smiled up at him.

"I-its just that no one ever that nice but Kiba and Naruto." I said looking at the ground again.

"Well better get use to it Gaara's Doesn't like people picking on his family but him." Temari said with a cheesy smile. Gaara had a slight blush and the other two laughed while I smiled.

"Don't worry bro she probably finds it cute when you blush." Kankuro said this time both Gaara and me blushed.

Gaara cleared his throat and started talking "We should go faster so we can get home sooner." He said jumping into the trees and going faster before we could reply.

"Damn Gaara's always in a hurry!" Temari said and we all ran to catch up with him

**7 hours later on the border of wind and fire!**

"Gaara It's Dark and were tired can we Stop?" Temari asked, me and Kankuro nodded.

"Fine" Gaara said stopping, So did we. When we got are tents up Me and Gaara saw Kankuro and Temari go into one, And before either me or Gaara could say any thing.

"Umm w-well lets go." He opened the flap to the tent and The Newest member to the family walked in then it. We both laid on are sleeping bags. "G-good-Night Gaara"

"Good night Hinata" They both closed there eyes.

**The Next Morning.**

**Gaara POV**

I woke up feeling something warm on me so I pulled it closer. I felt it move around a little then stop right in the middle of my chest. I looked down and Found Hinata there fast asleep her arm over my waist and her head still in my chest. I smirked think about what's to come.

I felt her stir some so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt her lift her self up really fast. I slowly opened my eyes pretending that she woke me up.

"I'm sorry Gaara I d-didn't me to fall asleep on y-you" She said stuttering I felt a smirk go onto my face.

"It's fine Hinata we Might as well get use to it, right?" I asked her and she turned 10 shades of red, And nodded.

"Hey, YOU TWO WAKE UP!" Temari and Kankuro yelled from out side the tent.

"Were up well be out in a minute." I said.

"OK!" The said unison.

"T-there kind of l-loud." Hinata said and I chuckled.

"There just trying to get someone to come out and start a fight with us." I said as if It was the most common thing in the world. She giggle a little. "Well lets got before the come in and force us out." I said getting up.

"O-ok" she got up as well we walked out the door to see Temari chasing Kankuro with her fan trying to hit him. I sighed.

"What did you do this time idiot."

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelled and ran behind Hinata and hide.

"KANKURO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Temari yelled to him I grabbed Hinata's arm before Temari hit her to get to Kankuro.

"I think we should go and leave them to meet up." I told her. I saw her look at them, then back at me.

"I think that would be best." We both started walking away. "d-do you think there ok?" She asked I smiled down at her.

"There fine; It happens all the time." I told her she just nodded.

"I understand Hanabi and Neji fight all the time, but Its not as funny to watch as yours." She said I looked down at her to see she meant what she said.

"They get better don't worry." I said with a chuckle.

"Umm…. I forgot to thank you." She said I look at her confused.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"About getting me out of the way" She said.

"No problem didn't wont you to get hurt or anything." She smiled and we keep walking. I heard Hinata whisper something then I looked to see she had her Byakugan activated.

"Temari and Kankuro are still where we left them and there's 5 people coming from the left and 6 from the right." She said.

"I'll take 6 you take 5?" She nodded she went left and I went right. I was done and walked over to where Hinata was. I saw her on the last guy. Once she was done she turned around and saw me.

"Did I take to long?" she asked in a worried tone. I shook my head.

"You're just find Hinata." I said, and we started walking again.

AN: It is over sorry people I'll back soon.

Hope you like it Please Rate and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.. **

**AN: Welcome back for me YAY! And I hope you people enjoy this chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

72727272727

Hinata and Gaara walked in silence till, they heard mumbling from the back round. They looked behind them to see Temari and Kankuro Finally ketch up with them.

"WHY did you guys ditch us.!" Temari Yelled and Asked.

"We would have been stuck there for hours if we didn't." Gaara said sending a bone chilling glare at his siblings.

Kankuro scuffed "Well that's not right." Hinata wonted to laugh, but She tried not to.

"To bad." Gaara said walking away. Temari and Hinata sighed at how Kankuro seemed to piss Gaara off more then everyone and everything else.

"G-Gaara will y-you slow d-down." Hinata said trying to ketch up. They have been walking with out Temari and Kankuro for 3 hour and fought a couple enemies. And she was tired, Plus the others had to run to ketch up.

You could here him Sigh and slow down. "Wow he listened, Good job Hinata." Kankuro whispered to her.

Temari laughed, "Two days and already trained." Both siblings laughed and Hinata gave a little giggle. Gaara glared back at them.

"I can hear what your saying." He stated, Glaring.

"Good." The two loud ones said with smirked. Hinata sweat dropped.

Then on they walked in silence, Gaara's eyes fell on Hinata ever now and again. He noticed she was in a super think coat not made for the Deseret.

"You should take that coat off before you get heat stroke." Gaara said and Hinata blush.

"I-I'm F-fine." She stuttered out.

"Suit your self." Gaara spat out. They could see the Gate in the distance.

"Finally were almost there!" Kankuro said "See you guys there." With that he ran away leaving the two siblings and soon new member.

"That idiot.!" Temari said running after him fan ready.

Gaara sighed. "We better hurry before they mess up the house." Gaara said in a calm voice. Hinata nodded his head and they started running. Once they got to the gate they got stopped.

"Kazakaga welcome back, Nice to see you Lady Hinata." The guard said, and bowed.

"N-nice t-to see you to." Hinata said nodding her head.

"We'll be going now." Gaara said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her to the Kazakaga tower. Once they got there they meet Matsuri at the front door.

"Gaara your back!" The girl squalled.

"Yeah sure." He said with not a care in the world but you could see a glimpse of happiness in his eyes.

"Lady Hinata it's great to finally meet you." She said bowing.

"I-its nice t-to meet y-you t-too, who a-are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Matsuri I'm Gaara's number one student." She turned her glaze on Gaara.

"My only student." Gaara corrected.

"O-oh" Hinata said.

"Gaara you have a lot of paper work to do in your office I'll show Lady Hinata to her room for you." she posed " Oh and Temari and Kankuro just left Temari went food shopping and Kankuro went to the bar I think you never know with him."

"But you like him any way." Gaara mumbled.

"What was that?" She throw on a pouty face.

"I said I'm going to get to work." Gaara said kind of angry at his student.

"Great, come on Lady Hinata." Matsuri said leading Hinata away and into the building.

"Your room is to the right of the kitchen." Hinata nodded. Once they got to the room Hinata looked at it amazed. The room was nice; the walls a tan color and the floor was maple color. There was two large windows one by the bed and one on the opposite wall. Beautiful plants on the table.

"It's a very nice room." Matsuri said taking Hinata out of her wow faze.

'Y-yes it is." Hinata said. "You wouldn't mind if I took a bath?" She asked.

"It's your room do whatever Gaara may not come in tonight but he usually doesn't sleep." Hinata nodded. Matsuri left, Hinata walked into the bath room and turned on the water. She got out of her clothing and sunk in the bath.

The steam felt good around her sore body. She sunk deeper in the water till only her knees and her nose were out. Once she got done, she dried off. She put her robe on and walked out of the bathroom. She was humming as she brushed her hair that she didn't even hear the door open and close, Till she heard foot steps, she then activated her Byakugan to find Gaara changing out of his robe.

"Matsuri s-said you'd be in y-your office all night" Hinata stated what she heard.

"Thought I'd spend the first night back with my future wife, is that a problem?" He asked.

"N-no?" She stammered out.

"Good, we have a meeting with my council to get the wedding date." he posed. "Make sure you don't stutter when they address you got it?"

"I u-understand." Hinata nodded her head.

"We should get some sleep don't wont you to be tired tomorrow you got a big day." Hinata didn't say anything she just got into the bed right after Gaara did.

"G-good night"

"Good Night Hinata." and with that they went to bed. Gaara actually sleep with her by his side. Which was all new to him.

**The Next Morning**

"Kazakaga, Lady Hinata here is your breakfast the meeting will start in two hours." With that the maid left them to there self's.

"Go ahead and eat I'll take mine to my office and finish my work so we can go to the meeting." Hinata nodded not wanting to be bothered this morning, Cause she had a bad head ack.

When Hinata was done eating she got ready. She got in a silk, deep purple kimono, with light blue butterflies at the bottom. She put her hair up in a messy bun held by two chopsticks with deep purple swirls on them.

Once she was ready she walked the halls looking for someone to show her to Gaara's office. She found one of the maids in the kitchen.

"Umm excuse me can you please show me where Gaara's office is?" The maids head snapped up.

"Oh, lady Hinata you look beautiful." Hinata smiled at her. "Oh yes, Gaara's office I was just on my way to bring him a cup of coffee." Hinata nodded.

"Ma'am what is your name?" Hinata asked the maid which must of surprised her because she spilled her coffee all over the counter and her self. "Oh dear." Hinata said getting towel helping the young maid once Hinata clean the counter she handed the towel to the maid. "Are you all right? Did it burn you?" Hinata asked letting her concern take over.

"I'm fine you just surprised me that's all as for my name its Shiori." She stated.

"Well its nice to meet you Shiori." Hinata said with a nodded and the other girl smiled.

"Would you like me to show you the office that you'll find the Kazakaga in?" Hinata nodded watching Shiori get another coffee.

"Let me hold that for you wouldn't wont you staining you beautiful white hair with this or your skin." Hinata said with a smile, taking the coffee.

"That is very kind of you lady Hinata." Hinata smiled again at her. She just got here and she made a friend; the friend made is a maid but she was fine with it.

"Here we are, I'd like to thank you for your help to day." Shiori said. Hinata gave a warm smile.

"It was my pleaser I'll see you around Shiori." Hinata then knocked on Gaara's office door.

"Come in" she heard through it. Hinata opened the door to find Gaara face down in paper. His eye's tired, and he pitched his nose every now and again. "What do you need Hinata?" Gaara asked in a bored tone finally taking his eyes off his papers and looking up at Hinata.

"I w-was her to tell that we have 20 minutes before the meeting starts and To give you, your coffee." Hinata said with a little stutter.

"I thought I asked a maid to get it?" He said.

"You did but I told Shiori I'd do it for her." Hinata stated then sighed seeing the confusion on his face. "The maid you told to get it." He nodded.

"Right we should get going." He said getting up walking over to the door. "You coming?"

"R-right sorry." Hinata said hurrying out the door.

"Just don't stutter in front of my council they'll use it against you." Gaara said and Hinata nodded. Once they got to the room they opened the door to see all the council men there.

"Gaara nice to see you again." The guy in his mid-60 stopped and looked at Hinata. " Miss. Hyuga?"

"Hello" Hinata said bowing.

"Let's start." Gaara said sitting down eyes telling Hinata to sit next to him. "First off…"

**Cliffy sorry!**

**AN: I know I'm mean but that's ok I'm updating fast that's the good thing. Please review and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5! Council meeting and Do date

**Chapter 5! The councils meeting, the do date!**

**AN: Hey people happy Black Friday! I had a hell of a time shopping at 4am it was fun my and my mom got all the shopping done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that It always take me so long to right my step dad is always on the computer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Characters. : (**

**Lets begin this chapter shall we?**

**7373737377373**

**Hinata POV**

"Lets start off with Hinata and my engagement." Gaara said looking at his council men.

"Right Kazakaga, We would like to have the wedding as soon as possible." A man in his late-80's said to us. I looked over to Gaara to see what he thought of this idea. I really didn't care about a fancy wedding, I always wanted a simple old timey wedding.

"I'm leaving all the wedding stuff to Hinata, so what do you think of the idea Hinata?" Everyone's eyes turned to me and I didn't know what to say.

"Well I think a simple old fashion wedding would be nice, also I would not mind having it soon." I stated to them and they nodded. Then one of the younger members added in.

"That's an Great idea Lady Hinata, and it would also be easy to plan so it would make planning faster instead of a big ordeal about it. Make it easy but nice at the same time." all the others nodded and talked to each other about it.

"I think that the webbing should be in the middle of winter how about December 24 of this year only three months away." The man in is 60's said.

"Sir, I would not mind that but, I'd like not to get married on my birthday." I said turning everyone's eyes back to me.

"How about we do it on January 14?" Gaara asked/demanded.

"That will be fine Kazakaga, Lady Hinata." The all nodded.

"Good now that that's staled I'd like to move to the Chunin Exam's; Only one of are teams failed and that team is made of Kei Sadito, Kiku Sadito from the Sadito Clan and then there's Ren Yumiko her and her mother live on the northern part of town. There team didn't even make it past the test. Both Kei and Kiku got caught cheating, then Ren scored 43% on hers." Gaara said to them. I watched as they all nodded. "I'd like for them to go to the Chunin Exams in Konohagakure in three months and I'd also like Hinata to be there teacher for the time being."

"That is fine Gaara but that would delay the wedding if Having Hinata as the teacher."

"I think we could move the wedding if it means passing more students right.?" I felt so happy I get to teach the kids, I LOVE KIDS!

"What do you think Lady Hinata?" One of the council men asked.

"I'm fine with it all, I would be honored to teach Kei, Kiku, And Ren. I'd also wouldn't mind making the wedding date either further away or closer." I answered.

"That's a great idea well move the wedding closer!" the youngest council man said.

"Sir, if we do move it closer I'll need some help planning the wedding because, I'll also be busy teaching the team." I stated and they nodded.

"We'll get Matsuri to help; I bet she'll love doing it." Gaara said and the council nodded.

"So how about November 20th?"

"That's fine" the red head next to me said the added. "That is all. Council you may go." They all got up and left just me and Gaara in the room.

"When will I get to meet Kei, Kiku and Ren?" I asked hoping they'll like me.

"I'll make plans for that later, why don't you got rest up you look tired." Gaara told me then left me alone in the council room. After a while I got up and wake into the living quarter of the Kazakaga tower. When I got there I found Temari yelling at Kankuro for something.

"…can't just bring sleazy girls home when ever you want there's other people here!" Temari yelled at Kankuro.

"What's the matter with it there gone before morning!" Kankuro yelled back.

I walked around them to the kitchen to get a drink and trying not to get in the middle of there fight.

Once I was in the kitchen I sighed 'guess I should get do what Gaara said or I could take a bath and relax.' ' I chose relax.'

I got my tea and walked to mine and Gaara's shared bedroom. I got my robe and a towel and walked to the bath room. I ran the water and put my lavender bubbles in and some lavender rocks in the bath. I light some candles and turned off the lights. I stripped my close and got in. I sighed and sunk deeper in the water. I closed my eyes and sunk under water. After a minute I came back up resting my head on the side of the tube just relaxing.

After a hour of sitting there the water got cold so I got out. I dried off and put on my robe. I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun and walked into the bedroom. I got out my lavender colored night gown. Once I got dress I was super tired I looked at the clock to see it was about a quarter to ten. I yawned and got into bed. I made sure I wasn't in the middle so Gaara could get in if he came down. then i closed my eyes I instantly fell asleep.

**Gaara's POV**

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Man, this paper work is so boring. Maybe I should just go up and lay down. 'yeah that will get rid of my head ack.'

I got up and walked into the bedroom I shared with Hinata. I got in to find Hinata spread out on the middle of the bed her head on the pillow on leg up to her chest the other at the foot of the bed. One arm under her and the other thrown to my side of the bed. I smirked at the image. Shook my head. I got into a pair of red P.J. bottoms.

I looked at Hinata trying to find away to move her that didn't make her wake up. I lifted her left arm and leg then slid in, then set them down across me. She moved her body so it was next mine it was funny how perfect it fit. I didn't now why but, some reason I was becoming tired I closed my eyes and found myself asleep for the third time with her by my side.

**AU: What did you think? I don't really like this one but it was better then the first time I wrote it. Please review and rate tell me what you thought of it.**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Picking a way to teach

**Chapter 6: Picking a way to teach**

**AN: Hey everyone I'm sorry I took long I was busy with homework and doctor appointments so I found time today. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot.**

**X-X-X**

It was the next morning and both were still asleep. There was no sign of them waking up any time soon. Till the door opened and two others entered.

"HEY WAKE UP" Kankuro yelled Hinata shot up and Gaara slowly sat up.

"What?" Gaara asked as if being woken up was nothing, but it was more then that and both of the other siblings know that.

"You got three kids waiting in your office." Temari said Gaara and Hinata looked confused.

"Kei Sadito, Kiku Sadito, Ren Yumiko" Kankuro said. Hinata's face lightened a little and Gaara spook.

"Well be down in a minute." Temari and Kankuro nodded, Then left the room.

"I S-should get ready." Hinata said getting up walking into the bath room leaving Gaara in the main part of the room to change then wait.

"Hinata I'll be in my office with them when your done. Make sure you don't take to long." Was all Gaara said before he left Hinata alone in there room.

**In the office.**

"Hello, Mr. Sadito, Miss. Sadito, and Miss. Yumiko" Gaara said as he entered the office. "Do you know why you're here today?"

"Yes, Kazakaga where here to get a new teacher that will help us pass the Chunin exams." Kiku said from her seat in between Ren and Kei. Kiku was a smart girl all she needed was a push to get the smartness out of her head.

"Good; your teacher will be Lady Hinata. She will be here soon so, why don't you three go down to the court yard and spar will I get her."

" Got it, Lets go you lazy bums!" Kei said walking out leaving a angry brunette, and a confused blonde.

"Come on Ren he's going to start without us." Kiku said pull Ren with her.

After a minute or so Hinata finally came in.

"D-did they leave already?" Gaara walked over to his window and pointed down.

"There down in the court yard." Hinata nodded and walked away.

**In the court yard**

As Hinata walked out all she saw was brown and white before she got pushed to a tree by a blonde. Hinata looked her over she was short, had long blonde hair in two pigtails, She has on a dark purple shirt with half sleeves and a pair of black ninja shorts on.

"S-sorry ma'am they really get into there training." she said.

"It's A-alright you must be Ren Yumiko, am I right?" Hinata asked as she look over the girl again.

"Yes I am ma'am who may you be?" Hinata looked at the girl then to where the other two went.

"I'm Hinata your new Sensei." Ren eyes got big.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lady Hinata!" Ren bowed at Hinata.

"No need for that Miss. Yumiko just Hinata-Sensei will do. Do you want to help me find your teammates so we can start?"

"Sure thing Hinata-Sensei!" With that Ren went running and Hinata activated her Byakugan. Hinata find them just a half a mile away. Hinata jumped from the trees to the Sadito's. She jumped Down in between them and stopped them from there spar.

"One thing don't only pay attention to one enemy there going to be all around." She let go of them and they both fell.

"Hinata-Sensei I found…. Never Mind!" Ren said as she saw Kiku and Kei on the ground.

"Yes I found them Ren and your just on time come sit" Hinata posed, "Lay next to Kiku and Kei."

"Got it!" Once they were all together Hinata started again.

"Ok so I want to see what your strength and weaknesses are. I want you three to attack me as though I'm your enemy, and try get these two bells." Hinata said showing them the bells the clipping them onto her belt.

Kei raised his hand "Yes Kei?"

"What is the point of this?" Kiku nodded along with Ren.

"I want you to get the bells before sun set and if you do I'll buy you a big dinner to make up for lunch by if you don't, I'm going to make you go home without food." Kiku and Kei jump up.

"WHAT!" They yelled as Ren shook her head.

"She means get the bells or don't eat!" Ren told them and they turned to glare at her.

"She's right you two. Is there any questions?" Hinata asked as she got there attention.

"Nope!" They all said in unison.

"Ok lets start.. Begin!" Hinata said as her clone puffed away.

"Where did she go? Kei asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her first." Kiku said running away.

"No your not!" Kei said running after her. Ren shook her head.

"Those two always so naïve." Ren said as she shook her head and Punched the ground.

"Hinata-Sensei I know your down there." Ren keep punching the ground till Hinata finally came out.

"Good job Ren that's a great strength you got there." Ren nodded. "Are you going to attack me?" Ren nodded again and ran to, Hinata throwing hits at her.

Hinata easily jumped into the air and over Ren's head. "That's Not fare Hinata-Sensei!" Ren Pouted.

"Don't show the enemy your weaknesses or they'll get you easily. Your lacking confidence when you whine like that." Hinata said.

"Hai, Hinata-Sensei!" Ren said running to attack her again, but Hinata dogged all the hits. "Your too fast!" Ren pouted but stopped when she saw Kei and Kiku fly in from a bush all three of them nodded and went after Hinata.

Every now and again they'd get a hit in, but It was mostly dogged.

"Work together you three." Hinata said.

"Why would I work with these two there pathetic!" Kei said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KEI!" Kiku yelled turning from Hinata to her cousin.

Ren sighed "You two stop it that's not important right now all I know is we need the bells so Kei if you want to work alone go ahead, but me and Kiku are going to get them together so we can eat!" Hinata smiled in approval.

"Ren that's not Fare!" Kei said.

"Well you called us pathetic so work by your self… Come on Ren let go make a plan!" Kei stormed off and before Kiku and Ren could leave Hinata jump in front of them. Making them jump back some.

"Don't leave a enemy daring a fight." Hinata said Blocking off both there chakras off. The before Hinata could think Kei jumped out, taking both bells.

"I WIN HEH!" Kei was dancing and laughing, Till Kiku and Ren hit him on the head. "What's that for!"

"Being a idiot!" The two younger girls said simatanessly.

"You three have to stop fight or else your never going to pass the exams!" Hinata said shaking her head. "If you don't wont to make Chunin leave before you waste your time." They all look shocked. But what they didn't know was Gaara was also watching and he was proud of his soon to be wife.

"I want to be Chunin and I'll do what ever it takes!" Kei said and The other to nodded.

"I promises Hinata-Sensei I'll try better to get along with my dumb cousin." Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"What are you talking about Kei I'm sooo smarter then you!" Kiku said while glaring at him.

"YOU TOO STOP FIGHTING OR HINATA-SENSEI IS NOT GOING TO TRAIN US!" Ren yelled Hinata watched as Kiku and Kei put there head down a mumbled sorry.

'Well I can tell Ren's more of the leader I can work with this.' Hinata said in her head.

"That's right now I want you to got home get dressed and meet me at MoMo-cho's Diner for dinner sense Kei got it while his team was down. That works as team work"

"Hai" they said in unison. Both the Sadito's left, but Ren stayed where she was..

"Hinata-Sensei I wanted thank you for all your help today." Ren bowed her head and started to walk way.

"Ren wait." Ren stopped walking and looked back at Hinata. "I want you to know, that if you weren't on this team Kiku and Kei would not have a friend to look up too. Good job." Ren blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Hinata-Sensei; I'll be make my leave now. I'll see you in a little Hinata-Sensei!" With that Ren ran off to home so she could change.

"You can come out Gaara." Hinata called turning around to see Gaara walking from behind a tree.

"Thank was good work." Gaara said surprising both by his complement.

"Umm T-thanks" Hinata said

"You better go get dress to take your team out." Hinata smiled nodded the started walked past him.

"Thank you Gaara." was all she said before she left him to think of what she meant by that. 'She is a weird stuttering, beautiful women….. WHAT AM I THINKING!' Gaara yelled to him self and tried to think of something better to think of but he couldn't get her out of his head after that.

7289e43724021390

**The end of that chapter sorry people. I take so long and write so little. But if I ever get my own computer I'll write every day! But I mostly wont because well we don't have the money but any way Hope you like this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW so I know if you liked it or I have to change it some **


	7. Author Note PLEASE READ

Shooting Stars.

AN: hey everyone I don't know what to write for this story any more and I know you all like it so if anyone would like to take it over send me a message and you can have it I'm sorry for the inconvences. I hope someone will take because, I fell bad about not knowing what to write.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner with the team date, with the boss.

AN: Yeppers your all surprised to see me, and I missed everyone too hope you enjoy this chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata walked into Gaara's and her room and walked straight to the bath room. Stripping herself of all clothing she jumped in the shower. The hot water relaxing her muscles. Sighing in displease when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Hinata yelled out over the water.

"Gaara wanted me to tell you, that you'll be late if you don't hurry up Lady Hinata."

"Thanks you and May i ask who this is?"

"It's Shiouri Ma'am" she said and i smiled.

"Well nice to see you again tell Gaara that I'm stopping by his office, i want to have a talk with him." I said smiling.

"Yes Lady Hinata will do" with that Hinata got out of the shower and dried off, Getting dress for her team's dinner.

**Gaara's POV**

The maid i sent over to Hinata came in the office. "Yes, what do you need?" I asked/demanded her.

"Lady Hinata wants me to tell you that she will stop in your office once she's done getting ready, she'd like to have a talk with you." The maid told me and i nodded then waved her out. After 10 minutes Hinata finally came in.

"Yes, Hinata what would you like to talk about?" I asked her once she got into the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about Shiouri," She paused making me look up.

"What about her?" I asked and she blush a little.

"I'd like to make her personal maid, and its fine if you said no but if you think about it and do say no. Maybe I don't know but you might have to sleep in the office until i forgive you. Well got to go; See you when i get home." With that she walked out of the office leaving me stunned.

'Did she just blackmail me?' I smirked and looked back down at my papers, Calling Shiouri back into the room.

"Yes Kazekage-Sama?" I looked up at her still somewhat surprised by Hinata's threat but not willing to find out.

"I want you to be Hinata's Personal maid for as long as she wants you to. That will be all." I told her.

"Thank you." She said leaving me to my paper work.

**With Hinata**

Hinata walked with joy when she saw her team there waiting quietly. Until they saw her, all three came running. Kiku and Kei yelling who got to sit by their Sensei. Ren and Hinata both walked into the restaurant leaving the two.

"Ren why don't you sit with me, and those to can sit together." Hinata said and she got in then the raven haired girl did, waiting for Kiku and Kei to prose that we left.

"HEY THEY LEFT US!" Both yelled making Ren giggle a little.

"Lady Hinata why did you two leave us and why does Ren get to sit by you." Kiku asked walking over to the table hand on her hip.

"You two sit down before i change my mind." Hinata said and the Sadito Kin sat by each other. "Please pick up the menu and please fine what you want." all three instantly picked up the menu's and scanned the page. Then the waitress came.

"What can i get you?" she asked and Kei answer first.

"Can i get a bowl of Zosui" Kei said /asked the Kiku ordered.

"May i have Karaage?" The waitress nodded and when to Ren

"I'd like 5 Dango's please" Ren said and the waitress looked at me.

"And you Lady Hinata?" She asked. Hinata smiled and ordered

"I would like the Manju." With that the waitress left.

"So guys tell me a little about yourselves." Lady Hinata said her team.

Kei said he wanted to go first and we let him "My names Kei Sadito and I love rice! I also like Picking of Kiku." When he finished he stuck his tongue out at Kiku.

"Yeah well I'm Kiku Sadito I love Seafood and Long walks around the village also hanging out with little Ren here." She finished with a smiled and Kei grunted. The Ren started.

"I'm Ren Yumiko, My mother's a commoner and my father died on duty. I love sweets and Helping mom around the house. I also want to be a great Ninja like the Kazekage so when he's go away with you Lady Hinata he'll let me have his Job." I smiled at all them as the food came.

"Will that be all" I smiled up at the waitress and nodded.

"Thank you very much." The praise make her leave with a smile. "Enjoy" Hinata said Starting to eat. After 20 minutes everyone was done and the Waitress brought the check.

"Thanks for coming." And with that she was gone again.

"Okay you three are dismissed I'm going to pay I'll see you tomorrow for training." The two Sadito's left with no care in the world, but Ren said. "What is it Ren" She looked up at me smiling a little.

**Hinata POV**

"I wanted to thank you for everything you doing." I smiled at her and patted her head.

"It's my pleaser honey, now get home your mom must be worried." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "See you tomorrow sweetie." I said and she left with a Swift thank you. I turned back to the person I was supposed to pay and they were smiling.

"Lady Hinata may I say your great with kids and you'll be a great mother when you and Kazakage-sama decide it's the right time." I smiled and blush paying but before leaving I said my thanks.

When I got back to the tower I went into Gaara's office to see him concentrating on one of the mean documents holding the bridge of his nose. He didn't even notice me come in till I walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing" He asked me.

"Gaara I think it's time for bed you're going to get stress marks on you face if you don't take brakes. And it doesn't help a head ache doing the same thing that started it. So come on I'll rub you back and help that head ache." He looked at me surprised so I decided to grab his hand and pull him up to the room.

"Hey you can't just drag me away from my office; I was reading an important document." He tried and I turned my head giving him an 'I don't care it's not good for your health' look and he shut up following behind me quietly.

Once to the room I told him I was going to the bath room and once I got out he better be changed into something conferrable. I changed and walked out seeing Gaara sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you had the head ache?" I questioned him once I sat behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"I don't know two hours" When he said that I slapped his shoulder making him turn and glare little at me and I did the same back. We both stared into each other's eye's willing each other to give up. After 5 minutes Gaara sighed and blinked. And I let myself quietly yell at him.

"How could you not tell me before I left?" I asked/yelled and he just looked at me not caring.

"I'm used to having them." Was all he said and looked at him like he was crazy.

"You weirdo that's bad for your health now lay down and put you head in my lap." I gave him room to do so and he layed his head on my folded legs.

"Now why am I doing this?" He asked looking up at me. I looked back with a gentle smile.

"Wait and I'll show you." I put my fingers on his temple and rubbed the softly with a little chakra coming out of my fingers as I did so. I saw him close his eye and a peaceful look on his face. "That's why." I said and he looked up at me are eye's locking without either of us knowing are heads got closer till are lips touched. Both of us intrigued we went for more.

**No POV**

Gaara let go of Hinata's lips and flipped his body was over hers. He layed her back and their lips connected again. Gaara ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss making Gaara want more. He moved his lips down his jaw bone onto he make sucking and biting it. Hinata moaned again but before she could do It again, Gaara put a silencer up so no one could hear them. Hinata's hands wondered under Gaara's shirt pulling it up and throwing it over his head. Her hands roaming the now open chest of the Kazekage.

Gaara's hands when down to her hips were the hime of her night gown layed pulling it up and over her head leaving her only in her bottom undergarments. Gaara's eyes meet hers as if asking if it was alright. The raven hair girl nodded. Gaara kissed her lips again while his left hand massaged her breast, Making her moan into the kiss the red haired person moved his down and kissed her neck then to her right breast once his warm mouth got there Hinata arched her back.

The Kazekage played with one Nipple and sucked the other make Gasps and Moans come from Hinata. Then Hinata started playing with the rim of his pants as if telling him they have to go. Gaara kicked the pants off leaving him in his birthday suit, which wasn't far so one of his arms held him up as he pull of her last article of clothing. Then Hinata flipped them over her on top of him. Making Gaara more aroused then he already was. Hinata put her head down by his and hot breath hitting his ear. "Gaara I'm ready" She said in a seductive voice. Gaara flipped the back over and put two fingers in her make sure she was wet. Once she was Gaara put himself over him and started to go in slowly. Hinata started feeling pain making him stop.

"You ok?" He whisper seductively and she nodded her head as if said I can handle it. Once her started going again he went a little fast her she gasped as I hit the wall inside her. "This will hurt I'm sorry." He said before her broke the wall making her clanged his hair and bit her lip. Gaara put his lips to hers and wipe the one tear away waiting for her to get used to him.

"Gaara you can move now." She said to him and he started moving slowly. Once Hinata got used to it they were both moaning. Then Hinata started moving with him each other matching the speed. After a while both were getting close so Gaara got a little chakra in his finger and poked her in the right spot making her come and he was right behind her. Both sweating Gaara rolled over putting her on top of him.

"Good night Hinata-hime" He said but she was already asleep. Gaara closed his eyes and left sleep take over him like it did his lover.

**The end of this chapter What will happen when they wake up wait and see.**


	9. Chapter

**Shooting Stars **

**Chapter 8**

**An: Next chapter yay**

****

**No POV**

"Why aren't they up yet" Temari asked talking to herself. Till Kankuro can in the living room.

"Hinata's probably tired from training with her team and did you check Gaara's office for him?" Temari looked at him like he was a retard.

"DAH... YOU IDOIT." She yelled hitting him on the head.

"Well check there room gosh!" He replied rubbing his head. The blond walked up to the door with her brother behind her and when she opened the door she closed it twice as fast. "What?" Kankuro asked wanting to see.

"Let's say are Gaara's a man now." Temari said dragging Kankuro out of the house and to the training ground." Kei, Kiku, and Ren Lady Hinata will not be making it today she's umm… not feeling well."

"Oh no what's wrong with Hinata-sensei? " Ren asked for all of them.

"She has a stomach ache." Kankuro said trying not to laugh.

"Guys lets go make her some Homemade soup" Ren said grabbing her team mates and running to town.

"What's going to happened when they come back and, she's not sick?" Temari asked looking at her brother and he shrugged.

**Gaara POV**

It was noon I could tell but I was so comfortable that I didn't want to get up not yet at least. Looking over I saw Hinata's raven locks spread out like water around her. Sighing I kissed he forehead and walked over to the closet to find my clothing for the day. Till I heard her soft voice.

"Morning Gaara" she said to me I turned to see her still in a sleep daze.

"Moring Hinata you should go back to sleep you look tired." I told her she just nodded her head falling back to sleep I put on my close and walked out the door heading to my office when I ran into Hinata's team.

"Sorry Kazekaga-sama we were just taking some soup to Lady Hinata Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama said she wasn't feeling well." Kiku said to me and I sighed damn siblings.

"I'll take it to her thank you, you may go and train she should be ok by tomorrow." I told them taking the soup they all ran off with a goodbye. Walking back into the room I found Hinata with her hands on her head. "You ok?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah just have a head ache, what's that you have." She asked looking over to me.

"Temari and Kankuro told the kids you weren't felling good so they made you some soup." I told her handing her the bowl of hot soup.

"How would they now that?" she asked looking confused.

"Probably came in saw us sleeping then made an excuse to the kids." I said with a frown and she blushed.

"oh" was all she said before she started eating the soup " Hey this is good try some" she said putting the spoon to my mouth. I was going to refused but she gave me a look I couldn't deny and ate it.

"Yes that is good." I said I stood up got to the door then turned to her. "I'm going to get some paper work done see you later" I said walking out of the room.

**Hinata POV**

Man my head is killing me. Standing you walking to the closet getting dressed I walked into the bath room looking for some pain killers. After taking some I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink finding Temari there. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Good morning Hinata. How was your night?" I looked her with a knowing looked and got two cups for coffee.

"Fine and yours?" I asked her pouring the coffee in the two cups picking them up.

"Great!" she said with a smile.

"Well I'm going now see you." I said walking away from her too Gaara's office. Not bothering to knock I walked in.

"Yes?" he asked looking up as I put the coffee on his desk.

"Thought you'd want it." I said then I walked out of the room

"Hinata?" he called me I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked he sighed and looked at his papers.

"Can you help with the papers there so boring." He said, I smiled and walked over to him putting a chair next to his.

"Were to start boss?" I said joking, he gave me a smirk and pushed some papers over to me.

"Theses will do there about tread's we have with other countries." I nodded and started on the papers every now and again I'd drink my coffee. After about a hour of working there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" the red head said and Matsuri entered.

"Gaara I can't find… Oh never mind Hinata-sama what colors were you thinking?" Matsuri asked I looked at her and thought for a second.

"Light lavender and Cinnamon red will do any more questions?" I asked her and she shook her head dismissing herself. Gaara looked over at me confusions on his face I giggled. "Colors for the wedding decorations." I told him and he nodded going back to his work and I did the same.

**AN: idk what to write next so this will be the end of this chapter sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9ps it's short

**Shooting Stars: Playing the day**

**An: Hello this will be short yes but don't worry then next one might be longer this one will be 200-800 words.**

**Disclaimer: Really not need for me to say right?**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Gaara's office (Hinata POV)**

"Gaara I'm going to go help out Matsuri with the planning I'll see you later tonight ok?" I looked over to him to see him nod his head kissing his forehead shyly I walked out of the room towards the room we made into the planning room.

"Hello Hinata-sama nay I help you with something?" the brown hair teen asked Hinata smiled warmly at her.

"I'd like to help with planning mine and Gaara's wedding if that's all right with you?" Matsuri Grinned widely looking up at Hinata.

"Ma'am it would be a honor." Taking a seat next to Matsuri I grabbed a folder holding deigns for wedding invites. "I was think about this one and spray it was a hint of lavender but do the writing in red." She showed me a laced lavender card and with her idea it would look beautiful.

"That is a wonderful idea I think it will be beautiful will you go order these will I find stuff for the menu?" The younger girl nodded her head and walked out of the room. Hmm what to get that everyone will like. I'll make a list

Rice balls

Miso soup

Fried Fish

Sushi

Drink list

Wine Red and white

Punch( Strawberry and blueberry)

Water

That should be good for food list for now maybe tomorrow Gaara and me could go cake shopping hehe that will be fun. Right the Matsuri walked in and looked at the list I made.

"Add Ground liver to the list of foods it's Gaara-sama's favorite. Nodding I wrote it down and then turned to Matsuri.

"Tomorrow I'm going to make Gaara go cake shopping with me would you like to come?" She smiled and shook her head.

"You two go ahead and have fun with that by your self's I'll just figure some stuff out." I nodded then got up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow to tell you what we have pick please take the day off you've been busy ever since I got here." I smiled and walked out getting a thank you before I left. Walking to Gaara's office opening the door .

"yes" he asked as I went to sit on the corner of his desk.

"You and me first thing tomorrow morning are going cake shopping no if's an's or but's about it got that?" I asked him smiling he looked up at me a curies glaze.

"And what about training your team and my paper work?" He asked challenging me for an answer.

"Well we will leave at 6a.m be back by 9a.m so we will be good already called the chef he said he would love us coming to his cake shop no matter what time any other questions?" I asked standing up I felt his sand wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

"No but I do have a demand" he said I looked at him smirking and I smiled knowing what he wanted. Wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And what would that be?" I asked him teasingly.

"Kiss me" he said I smiled and shook my head.

"Now now mister Kazekage you can go around seducing young ladies like that your future wife might get jealous." I told mine my face close enough for him to feel my breath.

"Hmm I don't think she will mind if I do this." He finished his sentence by kissing me I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"I don't think so either but I must go" I smiled at his as I got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tonight." I left with a wink then I walked up to are room and got into the shower.


End file.
